bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Sky
Sky & Gaia Dragonoid are a dragon and hyena-like Bakugan respectively, and a variation of Dragonoid. Information Description Sky and Gaia Dragonoid is a double-strike Bakugan that flies high above his enemies before striking at them, spewing fire with brutal precision. His skeletal frame withstands the mightiest of blows during battle. He flexes his pointed steel tail and duels with multiple opponents. His wrist guards trigger green diamonds that shoot out deadly laser beams.He was supposed to be released in Bakugan New Vestroia.(season 2) Game This Bakugan, is a BakuDouble Strike Bakugan, despite the mistake in early packaging; Spinmaster stated on the official Bakugan website that this is true. It was one of the few Bakugan to be brought back from not being released in New Vestroia. Its Subterra Gaia has 780 Gs and Sky has 750 Gs. Its Pyrus version has 860 Gs for Gaia, and 720 Gs for Sky in the BakuBoost. Gaia has 680 Gs and Sky has 700 Gs in a BakuTriad when it is in the middle of the package; when the Pyrus version is the mystery ball at the top of the BakuTriad it has the same Gs as the BakuBoost version (Gaia with 860 and Sky with 720). It was also released in Ventus. Ruling by Spinmaster: "How do I use Sky and Gaia Dragonoid in battle? Roll Sky and Gaia Dragonoid into battle. If both halves of the Bakugan land on separate Gate cards they are treated just like two separate Bakugan on two different Gate cards. If you get both halves to land on the same Gate card, you have to decide which Bakugan will move to the other Gate card in play. If that starts two battles, the player who rolled Sky and Gaia Dragonoid gets to pick which battle to do first. If both halves land on the same Gate card (and it’s the last Gate card in play) you have to decide which one will be used for battle and which one will be put into your Used pile. If one half lands on a card and the other half lands elsewhere, then the top half goes to the Used pile, and it cannot be rolled again until the bottom half also goes to the Used pile at which time they move as a pair to the unused pile." Gallery Game File:T1japDXgNcXXb78oUS_010428.jpg|Pakaged Pyrus Sky & Gaia Dragonoid File:S&Gball.png|Pyrus Sky & Gaia Dragonoid (closed) File:S&Gluanch.png|Pyrus Sky & Gaia Dragonoid (open) File:Sgdrago_haos.jpg|Haos Sky & Gaia Dragonoid File:de25212e3f7330dde20e1ed138bddf7d.jpg|Subterra Sky and Gaia Dragonoid 1403.jpg|Ventus Sky & Gaia Dragonoid File:Sky_&_Gaia_Dragonoid.jpg|Sky & Gaia Dragonoid's Ability Card 114px-Gaiadragogate.png|Gaia Dragonoid in Bakugan form. Bakugan Dimensions File:GMquaketeam1.png|Subterra Sky & Gaia Dragonoid in Ball Form File:1 017.JPG File:Pyrus_Sky_&_Gaia_Dragonoid_BD.jpg|Pyrus Sky & Gaia Dragonoid Sky Gaia.png|Sky & Gaia Dragonoid Picture 137.png|Pyrus Sky & Gaia Dragonoid in Ball Form Sky Gaia rr.png|Sky & Gaia Dragonoid Lift Prepare HEAvenPicture 135.png|Sky & Gaia Dragonoid Attacking with Special Ability Pictginrewguarw.png WHYDOIHAVETONAMETHIS.png Stuff.png Youremomisawesome.png Haosskyandgaia.png|Haos Sky and Gaia Dragonoid subterrasky.JPG|Subterra Sky & Gaia Dragonoid in real mode Sky and Gaia Dragoniod move.JPG Others File:Sky_&_gaia_drago.jpg|Sky & Gaia Dragonoid on New Vestroia's Checklist Poster File:skyandgaiaaquosx.jpg File:BK_CD_Sky_Gaia_Dragonoid.jpg|Sky & Gaia Dragonoid at Bakugan.com Category:Special Attack Category:Bakugan Category:BakuDouble-Strike